Mine
by AnnieMJ
Summary: "I knew I'd have to face him once I touched what was his but I had to take her from him even if it was only for a moment. One moment to call mine."


**Mine**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Hannah Montana.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikayla's POV<strong>

The hurt. It was bad. I never hated anyone so much. I was in a moment of feeling pure anger yet self-hate too. Why couldn't I be good enough? Why couldn't she see me the way I saw her? Why did he have to have her? Why did he have to rub it in my face? It killed me. It killed me inside. It tore me to pieces. Why couldn't I be stronger? Why couldn't I have what I wanted? Why couldn't I have her?

I feel like a shell of the person I used to be. I look down at my hands, clenched into fists. I wanted to hit something. I wanted to hit it so hard, it would break. I wanted to hurt someone. Make them feel almost as bad as I feel.

"Mikayla?" She whispered from behind me.

"What." I answered not turning to face her.

"Is it true...what Jake said? Do you love me?" I looked up to the ceiling as tears threatened to fall but I wouldn't let them out. No. I'd wait till I was alone.

"Of course it's true." The smug bittersweet voice called out from somewhere behind me. "That filthy lesbian wants what I have." Jake taunted with a cocky laugh. My already clenched fists tightened more. My eyes closed as I stared hard at the ceiling. I could feel her body close to mine. She was coming even closer. Too close.

"Don't." I whispered. "Don't touch me." I near hissed. "You might get contaminated with my disease." I said with sarcastic anger.

"Is it true?" She asked again. "I want to hear it from you."

"Miley! Leave her alone. You can't be friends with her knowing how nasty she is." Nasty? Is that what these emotions make me? How could that be? How could feeling love be so nasty! I look at Jake and I see a cocky asshole that thinks he's a deity. Someone that full of themselves is nasty to me. The fact that he could touch someone as amazing as Miley disgusted me. The fact that Miley was with him instead of me was absolutely horrid.

I loathed my own life for the fact that he had the one I love. And he wasn't even deserving of her. I could get over it if she was with someone amazing but she wasn't!

"Jake, be quiet! I'm trying to talk to Mikayla!" Miley argued, placing her hand on my shoulder. It was all too much. I told her to stay away, didn't I? I told her she'd get contaminated if she touched me. I told her not to touch me but she wouldn't listen.

My eyes narrowed while my heartbeat accelerated and I turned on my heel, spinning so fast that I could see the surprise as her mouth fell open, her hand falling off of my shoulder from my speed but almost as though watching it in slow motion, I seized her hand, pulling her body to mine, letting my lips find their destination on hers. One hand seeks solace within her hair and the other on her waist.

Perfection. That's what this moment was for me. Perfection. I had her lips on mine. I never imagined I'd kiss her so quickly as she whimpered. I bit down on her bottom lip making sure to leave it swollen so she'd remember this. Even if she hated me, at least she'd never forget me.

The sounds of Jake's protests blocked themselves from my mind and what gave a thrill to my frantic heart was the response I received as her lips moved with mine and she made low noises into the kiss.

I knew it was over though. I could feel the movement as Jake stalked forward but I was ready. I knew the implications of my actions. I knew I'd have to face him once I touched what was his, but I had to take her from him even if it was only for a moment. One moment to call mine.

I pulled away from Miley, pushing her behind me, letting her fall safely down to the couch as I turned to face him.

Everything was so slow and so fast all at once. It was amazing as he rushed forward, his fist pulled back but I bent my knees and ducked as his fist came forward, my elbow slamming back into his side. I slipped away, looking him straight in the eyes as I pulled my own fist back.

He was stunned from the pain and he hadn't the ability to react. I let my fist smash into his face, the stinging pain vibrating from my knuckles to my hand and upwards.

"Fuck you." I breathed out raggedly as he fell backwards. I could have hurt him more but just looking down at him this way was good enough. Seeing the pain I caused him was satisfying. Knowing I kissed the girl he thought was his was soothing. I looked at Miley to see her fingers against her lips, wide blue eyes questioning me as tears and fury took me over again.

This solved nothing. It just felt good. I loved it. I loved hurting him because it hurt that he had what should be mine. I wanted nothing more than to continue to hurt him. To show him half the pain I felt emotionally with physical hurt.

But instead, I rushed out. The tears were already flowing and I pushed past Lilly who just found her way in at the door. She tried to stop me, pulling my arm saying everything would be okay, but it wouldn't! Nothing could ever be okay again. I dragged my arm out from her grasp as I walked off.

Producers, managers, P.A's and other employees bustled around as I stalked past them, earning looks of disgust or confusion from how I ignored them and rushed away. I pushed open my own private room door, looking around for my things. I had to get away. From him and this place and especially from her. I couldn't ever be near her again. Not unless I wanted to lose control again. She stole all sense of power I had. She made me so weak and that destroyed me.

I'm just a shadow of who I used to be.

I walked harshly around this room, looking intensely for the few things I needed. I was blinded by anger and could barely see what was right in front of me. I finally located my bag and filled it rapidly. I grabbed my jacket ready to leave but catching a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror stopped me in my tracks.

I turned my head fully to see my face in the mirror, my eyes a darker shade than I had ever seen them. This empty room seemed to reflect my heart as loneliness filled me. My hands fell at my sides, dropping my things as I gripped the dresser and stared at myself angrily.

Who am I anymore! Where's the girl I used to know?

Miley has her! Miley has me! I held on tighter as I closed my eyes, breathing out hard.

A loud knocking at my door made my head whip to that direction. If I had my sanity, I would never open that door. Who knows what could be waiting for me. Jake, security, the cops...or worse...Lilly. She'd kill me if Miley told her how I took advantage of her. How I touched what wasn't mine. How I took a kiss that I didn't deserve.

But no, instead of thinking, I let anger react. I ripped out the beautiful, sweet scented flowers from a vase and lifted it up, easily making it my weapon. I walked over, ready and pulled the door open, vase over my head, prepared to attack but instead, it fell loosely from my grip, shattering as Miley stared back at me. Blue eyes piercing mine as though she had stabbed me right through the gut.

She makes me weak. She makes me so weak.

I was ready to be yelled at. I was ready to hear her ask me why. I was even ready to let her slap me. What I wasn't ready for was when she stepped in, locking the door. She gripped my collar, stormy eyes telling me that I messed up. Her lips were abruptly on mine once more as she stunned me. Not a word of my stupidity was mentioned as she pushed me back away.

She turned to leave but a taste could never be enough, could it? My mind shut down as I turned her back to me and grabbed her wrists, slamming them above her head. I let my lips devour her again. That whimper from earlier came back as I forced my tongue into her mouth. I let go of her hands so I could grope her, feeling her nipples. The fact that they were hard spurred me on even more.

She bit down on my tongue and she could have hurt me badly but instead, she let my tongue go. That was enough to tell me she wanted it. Some part of her wanted it. She pushed me back again. And again.

My eyes narrowed, trying to figure out what she was doing. I moved forward again only to meet resistance and force as she pushed me back until I fell on the couch. I sat there wiping my mouth realizing that she had bitten me.

The taste of blood hinted slightly as I ran my tongue over my bottom lip. Her eyes went darker. Her jaw became harder as she gripped my chin and straddled me till her face stopped inches from mine. Her tongue darted out over my lip to taste the pain that she caused.

I let out a low moan as she sucked on it and that only made her suck harder. I gripped her waist and just when she thought she could leave me weak once more, I showed her that I could control her. I stood halfway, lifting her body up as I dropped her back down on the couch so I could be over her, between her legs as my face hovers over her chest. Her hands gripped my shoulders for stability while I held the bottom of her shirt and pulled it off of her.

She didn't stop me and I don't think I could have stopped. I had no patience for her bra as I pushed it up and devoured her breasts. I couldn't help how much I wanted to feel them and touch them. I sucked on the nipples, pinching harshly until she made sounds, telling me how good it felt. I licked to soothe them and sucked again.

The feel of her was better than I imagined as I moved down to explore her stomach. So flat and sexy. I bit down at the flesh before sucking it into my mouth. She let out a long and wanting moan as she struggled to get her own bra off. I pulled off my shirt and bra, unwilling to wait for her to do it. I unzipped my jeans but realizing that her jeans were still on, I forgot about mine and worked on hers. I dragged them off of her revealing the long legs I've only dreamt of touching. I ran my hands up and down them in awe before gripping her thighs tightly.

She gasped as I let my fingers press into the skin. It was painful but I knew that it was a good painful. I pushed her legs open, letting my face press against her hot center even through the thin material of her panties. As I rubbed my face up and down her slit, I could feel and see her getting wet.

It drove me insane almost as I pulled them off as quickly as possible. Before I could kneel back on the couch, she sat up tugging my jeans and panties down. She slid off the couch and onto her knees so her face was level with my center. I stared down at her as she lifted one of my legs up to the couch, opening me to her. My head fell back instantly as she blew a breath over me. I had no choice but to hold onto her hair tightly in an attempt to keep standing.

Her mouth connected with my center making me moan. Low noises I couldn't hold in had slipped out. She worked her mouth over my folds, slipping her tongue into me. Her hands gripped my ass, pulling me into her more. It made me sink onto her tongue which only caused my body tense up in pleasure.

I was so close to releasing and I refused. I pulled her up harshly by her hair, kissing her. Tasting myself was something new but I didn't mind since it was me on her lips. I pushed her back to the couch and lay on top of her. I slipped my hand between us as my lips meshed with hers passionately. Her tongue pushed its way into my mouth and I parted her legs so my fingers could find their desire.

Her whole body tensed as one finger slid over her clit. That finger moved lower to find her surprisingly soaked. It made us both moan at the same time as I spread that wetness over her swollen clit. Her tongue pulled out of my mouth so her head could fall back. I quickly gave my attention to her throat, sucking deeply as I slid my open mouth over the smooth front and licked up her chin.

My finger pushed its way inside of her making her body arch up. She wrapped both arms tightly around my neck and held onto me readily as I worked a single finger in and out of her. Not to be outdone, she found a way to slide her leg up and against my center. My eyes rolled back because I was sensitive from when she used her tongue on me. In response, I slid a second finger into her, making her cry out as she held onto me tighter. Our bodies were damp with sweat as I worked my fingers into her while she moved her leg up and down my center faster and faster. I shut my eyes as my abdomen coiled tightly.

My fingers went deeper and my thumb teased her throbbing clit. She twitched under me and I knew she was close. My lips were all over her neck or breasts then back on her lips greedily. I felt myself getting closer and I couldn't control it anymore as I rode her thigh with all my energy, while giving her my fingers harder, faster, and deeper.

Her walls tightened almost unbearably against my fingers and this tightness, this hold she had on me threw me over as I buried by face into her neck and released. As she came, she bit down on my shoulder making my orgasm hit me full force and I moaned out, long and hard. She cursed my name and her own release ended making me slow my fingers so I could slip them out. I laid there, on top of her, both of us breathing harshly while we recovered, our bodies hot and sweaty at this point.

Her arms slid from around my neck to fall around my waist. I couldn't move even if I tried so I stayed in the comfort of her body, awaiting her reaction to what just happened.

We didn't speak for a long time and I wondered if she had fallen asleep. I stayed still for a while longer but soon lifted my head to meet her gaze already on me.

"Hi." I exhaled, not knowing what else to say.

"Hi." She whispered back with a smile that relieved me. Even if everything that happened lately was a tragic mess, one thing I knew for sure was that I hadn't lost Miley. Instead I took what's mine. And Miley, she is mine.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_This is the kind of one-shot I come up with when I'm angry and sad at the same time. Hope it came out good._


End file.
